


Be my valentine

by alexisriversong



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day with Arthur, Karen and Matt for Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my valentine

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise before hand for any grammar mistakes cause i am not english
> 
> remember this is a story completely invented nothing of this is true

Alex was in her flat in LA. It was Valentine's day and she was on her own. Salome was staying with her father and she hadn't been in a relationship for a lot of time. She remembered when she was still on set for WHO and Matt, her younger and handsome co-star had arrived with flowers for both her and Karen and chocolates to share with every girl of the crew. He had done that during every Valentine day that they were on set and she had begun to enjoy that day and look forward to it.

She sighed. Now everything had ended. Matt had left WHO and she wasn't on set with Jenna and Capaldi that day. It had been a week since she had come back to LA after filming some of the episodes she was featuring in during season 8. She was going to go back to England soon to end the shoting. She tought about Matt again. She was unable to forget his words from when he had been interviewed just a few days ago and that had made her heart skip a beat. It was the first time that he had been asked something about her in a long time. 

"I am very possessive over Alex" those had been his words. He hadn't said that the Doctor was possessive over River but that him, Matt, was possessive over her, Alex. She kept questioning herself about what did he mean. She shook her head and sighed. She was probably not going to see him again so what was the point on thinking about him so much? She knew the answer to that question. She had been in love with Matt since she had begun to work for WHO. He was a sexy, cloumsy, young man and she was very attracted to him. 

Oh come on Alex he is twenty years younger than you, there is no way that he could be interested in a woman like you. She told herself. She begun to clean the home and she buried herself in doing the chores trying not to think about him. She couldn't concentrate so she did the only thing that used to work during this situations. She got out and begun to work in her garden. Beeing in touch with nature like she was doing was the only thing that used to help her but not this time. She buried her face between her hands without caring that they were all covered in dust. She got up and decided that a cold shower would help her not to think about Matt in that way.

When she walked out of the shower she was feeling even worse. Taking the shower had reminded her how much she wanted Matt to be there with her and she had felt the need to take care of herself so when she got out she grabbed her rabbit and begun to move it between her thighs over her pussy lips. She tried to imagine that it was Matt teasing her and then she felt her wetness cover the rabbit and she sank it into her. The vibrations of it running up her body making her pant. She moved the rabbit inside her slowly thinking about Matt on top of her and his hands on her body. She felt that she was very near to orgasm and pushed the rabbit deeper inside her pussy, the rabbit hears rubbing her clit. She tought about Matt voice and she came undone whispering his name over and over until her trembling body stopped and she pulled the rabbit off her. She laid on the bed panting loudly until she calmed down. It was not the first time she had masturbated thinking about Matt but it kept making her feel guilty and strangely unsatisfacted. She wanted him not the mere imagination of him. 

She got up from the bed and dried her hair, the curls that she had been domating to play her character in Arrow, back as usual and messy like always. She was still feeling lonely when suddently the phone begun to ring and she answered curiously. 

"Alex!!!!" She heard a familiar scottish cheerful girl shouting at the other end of the phone. She giggled. 

"Kazza!!! Long time since you called me last time what's going on???" She asked happy to hear from her again but a bit worried about what that girl would come up with this time.

"We are going out this evening and you are going to come with us" She could hear her smile in the other side of the phone. Since Karen and Arthur had moved toghether in LA they had been asking her out a lot of times but she had always refused thinking that she was too old for this things. She was going to answer no as always when she heard someone knocking at the door. 

She opened the door and she found herself in Karen's arms in a second. "And a no its not acceptable this time. No one should be alone in Valentine's day!!!" She said still hugging her tightly. She giggled and then hugged Arthur that was right after her and then she saw who else was there and her heartbeat increased while he hugged her. Matt was even more handsome and sexy now and she was in his arms happily then she remembered that she had just masturbated thinking about him and she separated from him returning to look at Kazza. 

"Ok where are we going?" She asked reluctantly but smiled when she saw Karen's face lighting up like she had said the most wonderful thing in the world. She looked at her and she noticed she was wearing a big jumper and a pair of big sport trousers. "As you see I wasn't expecting anyone so I will have to change before going anywhere" Karen smiled and told the boys to wait for them while she begun to look in Alex wardrobe for something suitable. She chose a short black dress very similar to her own and Alex shook her head. "I am not wearing that darling. I am too old for tha-" 

Karen had placed her hand on her mouth to stop her from say something else. "You will look gorgeous" She pressed the dress in her hands and walked reluctantly to the bathroom to get changed. She come out after a bit with her make up done and the dress on. Karen looked happy so she decided to get along with her and also put the shoes that she had chosen for her. When they arrived downstairs she noticed that Matt eyes had whidened with surprise by how she was dressed and that also Arthur was admiring her. She smiled a bit still unsure if it was appropriate to dress like that at her age. 

They went to a restaurant that night and they begun to talk about everything in their lifes and she found herself flirting with Matt as usual and she noticed that Karen and Arthur were holding hands all the time. She smiled at the tought of that. Karen noticed her smile and asked. "What?" Alex giggled.

"I was thinking that my parents finally admitted to each other their love" She said looking at their hands. They seemed to be unable to not touch the other all the time and she felt a bit jelous wanting the same thing for herself. Karen and Arthur both laughed and nodded. Arthur arm flying behind Karen's shoulders and keeping her close to him. She looked at him with dreaming eyes and kissed him softly on his lips. Alex smiled fondly at the two of them, she had always know that they were going to realize their attraction for each other very soon. "Since when you two are toghether?" 

"Since we left the show" Karen said. "We were here living toghether and one thing leads to another you know..." Alex nodded smiling. She knew that something was going on between them. 

"You two should be passing Valentine's day on your own not with us darling" She chuckled thinking about those two and how much they clearly wanted to be on their own at the moment. They both shook their heads like suddently remembering something. 

"There is a reason why you two are here today" Arthur said to them with a smile. Then he grabbed something from his pocket and it slipped from his hand but Karen grabbed it. He was clearly nervous about something and when Alex realized what the the thing was she understood why. Karen putted the ring on her left hand and showed it proudly to her. 

"He asked me to marry him this morning and I accepted" She said happily then she kissed him again this time lingering a bit more on his lips until Matt cleared his throat remembering them that they were not alone and they stopped giggling and looking at each other eyes. 

"This is a fantastic new, we have to celebrate!" Matt said paying the bill and getting up. They went to a pub, the music was load and there were couples dancing all around and drinking. They found a VIP seat and Matt ordered champagne for all of them. Soon enough Karen and Arthur went to dance toghether leaving Matt and Alex on their own. They continued to talk very close to each other. Alex was beginning to feel a bit tipsy because of the champagne when a girl on her twenties with a beautifull body came to where they were sitting and asked Matt if he wanted to dance with her. 

Alex was beginning to think that he was enjoying her company but of course why in hell would refuse someone as young and sexy as that girl she was going to say that he could go when for his surprise he passed an arm around her shoulders and she could feel his body pressed against his. With her head on his chest she heard perfectly what he told the girl. "Sorry darling but don't you see I am already with someone?" The girl blushed and looked down at Alex muttering something like "I thought it was your mother" and he got really angry. "How you dare to say something like that!" He snapped and the girl looked at him like he was crazy but then she left and he relaxed still holding her tightly against him.

"Why didn't you go with her darling?" She asked surprising herself. He looked at her a bit embarassed. 

"I-I just wanted to pass this night with you Alex, I missed you so much and the only thought of you beeing alone made my heart ache" She tried to talk but he didn't let her stopping her from talking with a finger pressed agains her lips. Her heartbeat was so fast that she tought it was going to explode. She was wanting to kiss him, hot liquid pooling between her legs in desire for that man whose arm were now wrapped around her body and whose eyes were looking seriously in hers. 

"Alex-" He continued. "Today I wanted to ask you something but I didn't have the courage until now. It's been a while now that I have this- um- this feeling for you and today I wanted to ask you" He stopped not sure of what to say but she encouraged him to go ahead not sure if the conversation would end up the way she wanted or if she had completely understood what he was trying to say. "Wouldyouwanttobemyvalentine?" He asked without breathing and she looked at him confused. "Would you want to be my Valentine?" He asked again slowly this time. 

She looked at him trying to understand if he was serious ir he was kidding. She stared at his puppy eyes full of hope and understood that he was serious. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The hadsome young co-star she was in love with had declared his love for her. He loved her. No wait he said he had feeling for her. Seeing the confusion on her face he tought he had to explain better. He grabbed her hands positioning himself in front of her looking in her green eyes.

"Alexandra Elisabeth Kingston-" He begun. "I love you and I would love to be your Valentine today and for the rest of my life. Do you want to be mine?" She looked at him and a big smile came on her face then she suddently kissed him on his lips. Her tongue licked his lips for permission that he granted her eagerly with a groan, both moved their tongues in each other mouth, her arms flied to his shoulders, her hands grabbing his hair that was slowly growing again. She sat on his lap and she felt his hands going under her dress and caressing her thighs and slipping under her knickers to find her pussy lips and stroke them teasingly. 

They heard someone clearing their throat behind them and they separated suddently remembering that they were in a public place and blushing when they saw Arthur and Karen chuckling because of the scene they had just seen. Alex noticed that Matt hadn't let her go. She could feel her wetness on his fingers those fingers that were holding her hand at the moment. She felt that she was turned on. "Maybe we should go home now" Karen suggested without saying anything about the scene they had just whitnessed or the fact that they were now holdong hands. 

They arrived at Alex's house and Matt came with her. Karen and Arthur said nothing and waved them goodbye like it was normal that Matt was going to stay at Alex house. She smiled. He hadn't let her hand go all the time. When they entered her home he grabbed her from the hips and pushed her on the door. He kissed her deeply but without stopping to be sweet. He lifted her leg and she hooked it around his tights then he lifted the other leg up and carried her to the bedroom. He pushed her on the bed in the room and then he stopped looking at something with whide eyes and a surprised expression on his face. She followed his glance and blushed. 

He was staring at her rabbit and grabbed it curiously. She was embarassed when he grabbed it and begun to tease her. He passed it on her belly and on her tits teasingly and she trembled. "So you used this recently" He licked it tasting her essence on it. "What were you thinking about that made you use this?" His voice was deep and full of burning passion and desire. She gasped when he lighted it on and pressed it against her knickers under the dress. 

"I was thinking- of you" She managed to say and then he couldn't hold himself anymore and shot down the rabbit and threw it away then he undressed her in an hearbeat until she was laying naked underneat his body. Then he kissed her passionately, she could feel his hardening cock pressed between her legs with only his trousers separating him from her. She undressed him too so he was now only wearing his boxers. She could see his cock pressing against the tiny material of them and she pulled them down freeing him and putted it in her mouth sucking on him eagerly. 

He gulped surprised. He pressed his hands on her hair pushing her closer she was very good and he was already almost coming so he pushed her away panting eavily. She looked at him without understandind if she had done something wrong. But he reassured her kissing her again, his eyes darkened with lust locked in her own dark green eyes. He couldn't believe she was finally in her arms. 

"I can't believe it either darling" She giggled and he realized he had talked out loud and kissed her again. He kissed her boobs and sucked her nipples made her arch and moan his name then he pushed two fingers in her pussy and moved them inside her until she came in his hands shouting his name. She was still trembling when he leaned between her legs and begun to lick her sucking on her clit tasting her cum. He pushed his fingers in her again while licking on her clit again and again and she came for the second time in few minutes panting and screaming like she had never done before. 

He seemed satisfied with his job and kissed her, she could feel her own taste on his lips. "I want you inside me now, please" She begged him and he grabbed a condom. She opened it with her theeth and rolled it on his cock then she pushed him down and sunk on him feeling him inside her. She stopped a second to feel the sensation of him inside her and then she trusted on him slowly. She begun to fasten her movement until she could feel that she was going to come soon again and she teased him playing with his balls and kissing his ear and chest. His hands on her ass helping her to trust faster. They come toghether screaming and panting each other name.

She falled on his chest and slowly cuddled on him. He passed his arm around her body holding her close to his heart. "Happy Valentine's day Alex, I love you and I will never let you go" 

"Happy Valentine's day darling" She answered with a smile and with a soft kiss on his lips she moved herself under the covers and he went near her after throwing the condom away. She hugged him and stayed with her head on his chest "I love you too" She whispered before they both falled asleep holding each other now and happily forever after.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it please leave comments so i can get even better at writing


End file.
